I Love You
by xoxoPrincess.Ai
Summary: SasukexSakura. Sakura's friends say "I love you" to her every day. But there's one person that can just make Sakura's heart melt whenever she says it. Who is it?


I Love You.

-----

Genre: Romance/Humor/Family.

-----

_eight letters ;;; three words ;;; one meaningg._

-----

"SAKURA-CHANNNN!!!"

I groaned as I heard Naruto's loud, ear-piercing, obnoxious-but-cute-sorta-way voice.

We'd been on Team 7 for ten whole years now… so naturally, I got accustomed to it. Unfortunately, that still doesn't mean that it doesn't annoy the hell out of me anymore.

"Guess what guess what guess what???" He asked me… almost impatiently.

I sighed.

"What, Naruto, could you POSSIBLY need me for this time?" I smiled sweetly at him, thinking I could get this over quickly. Looks like luck was on my side today.

"I love you!!"

"Aww. Naruto! You're so sweet! Thank you! You know you're my best friend for a reason!!"

Translation: PLEASE let me leave… I have to be at the hospital in five minutes!!

I continued on my way, leaving Naruto with a slightly open mouth and a look of confusion on his face.

-----

"SAKURA-SAN!!!!" A familiar voice called out to me.

I groaned again. Oh no no no no no. Not Lee… please… ANYONE but Lee.

I turned around… and the first thing I hear:

"MY BEAUTIFUL, LOVELY, YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL SAKURA-SAN!! I AM HERE TO YOUTHFULLY DECLARE MY YOUTHFUL LOVE TOWARDS YOU AND YOUR UNDYING YOUTHFULNESS!!"

"Err… yeah, Lee-san… th-thank you… but I uhh… umm…" As I stammered, frantically thinking of a way to leave as quickly as possible.

I backed away… step by step each time a "word" came out of my mouth.

Thank god Lee is too dense to notice these things.

"Bye!" I turned around, speed-walking for a few minutes, and I turned around to make sure he was out of my sight. Phew. Another close call.

-----

"Forehead! Hey! FOREHEAD!"

Oh god no...

Ino's shrill voice pierced right through my eardrums. Someday that girl is going to make me deaf.

"Hey Ino-Pig!" I tried to greet her happily.

"It's national Hug Your Best Friend Day! So here's a hug!" I hugged her back, trying to get her to LEAVE already!! She's my very best friend and rival… but right now I'm a little off schedule!!

"That's all I wanted to say… and Daddy's calling me to get back to the store. I'll see yah later, Forehead-girl!" She screamed at me after giving me a quick squeeze around my shoulders.

"GRR… WHY YOU INO-PIG!!"

My reply from her was,

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!!" My automatic response, like to all my girl friends, was

"Yeah I do! I REALLY love you!!" I said sarcastically, but also jokingly at the same time. It was an inside joke between me, Ino-Pig, Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan.

I checked my watch. 8:55 am, it read. _Oh no…_

-----

Turns out… I was half an hour late for my shift… and you REALLY don't want to know what happened in Shishou's office.

-----

As soon as I walked into the door I was met by another pair of lips. I felt my knees buckle under me as Sasuke-kun kissed me feverishly. Thankfully he had wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me up.

"Sakura… I missed you." He said in a breathless voice, and smirked. Well… I didn't look up yet… or even open my eyes. But I _knew_ he was smirking. I can _feel_ it.

Unfortunately… I was too tired for this. The hospital was busier than EVER these past few weeks. Rogue ninjas have been circling around Konoha, killing whoever dared to step out of the protective gate.

"Sasuke-kun… hello…" I said back, just as breathless. I stared into his dark, obsidian eyes, and I could feel my legs starting to turn into jello under his intense stare.

I walked into the kitchen, feeling a bit lazy to make dinner for us tonight… but… I had to.

I REALLY didn't want to.

I'm so exhausted, it's not even funny.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist once again.

Sasuke-kun rested his face in the crook of my neck.

Too lazy to react.

"Sakura… you know I love you right?"

"Yes, Sasuke… I know." I answered quietly and shortly, not wanting to even move my mouth anymore.

I could hear Sasuke-kun's low growl as he was denied what he wanted from me. At least he understood I need sleep. DESPERATELY.

-----

"Goodnight, Mikoto-chan." I whispered softly to my five year old daughter, tucking her under her pink comforter.

"Mmm… I love you mommy." She whispered back before falling asleep. Her breath evened out and a peaceful expression came over her face.

That brought welcomed warmth to my heart. Her innocence was just too adorable. Her purity wasn't tainted by the life of a Konohagakure kunoichi just yet.

She had midnight black hair and her eyes were dark obsidian, just like her father.

She was perfect.

I couldn't be more proud.

-----

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

OKAY. This has to be the WORST story I've ever written. I'm sorry!! I wrote this at about 11:30 at night cause I was SO bored and it's really rushed. I PROMISE I'll do better next time, when I have time to think about it!

There's a REALLY crappy plot too. I told you! It was rushed!!


End file.
